


just your type

by asiannoodles



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anime References, Flirting, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Romance, but bad flirting, halloween party, lots of pokemon references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiannoodles/pseuds/asiannoodles
Summary: Hoseok plans to go as his favorite Pokemon character to anime club's Halloween party. He doesn't expect someone to accidentally match with him though.And they're kind of flirty.





	just your type

**Author's Note:**

> don't look up male misty costumes on google

“Your ass is sticking out.” 

“That’s kind of the point.” 

“But… your ass is like…  _ out.”  _

Hoseok frowned at his roommate through the mirror he was looking in. He sneered at him and rolled his eyes, “Yeah, like your costume is any better.”

His roommate, Jooheon, scoffed back and held out his arms to spin around slowly. “My buttcheeks,” he said, “happen to be inside my pants, thanks.” 

“Yeah, but your chest isn’t.” 

Jooheon sat down on Hoseok’s bed, smirking as he fiddled with his open jacket front. “You know it’s funny -- usually it's you who doesn’t wear shirts on halloween, isn’t it?” He looked at Hoseok’s costume one more time before a grimace of disdain crossed his face. “Well, actually, I take that back, you’re basically not wearing a shirt.”

Halloween parties are usually what Hoseok looked forward to every year. Although this year, instead of hitting up the local frats and sororities, he and Jooheon were invited to attend their school’s anime club party. It was more like he and Jooheon had joined anime club at the beginning of the year because Jooheon had a crush on one of the admins and strung Hoseok along with him. Although Hoseok can’t complain -- their anime viewing parties are a nice way to relax.

Jooheon was going as his favorite One Piece character, Luffy. And though his costume was great (and hot, in it's own respect, because Jooheon was showing up without a shirt) Hoseok thought this his costume was more creative. 

But clearly, he was not being appreciated enough by his roommate. 

“God, Hoseok,” Jooheon groaned, “put on a pair of spandex underneath or something.”

“Okay, my ass isn’t even that much out,” Hoseok retorted, rolling his eyes. He turned in the mirror to peer at his backside. “There’s just a lot of thigh. And some cheek.”

“As in it’s too small, you slut.” 

“Don’t call me a slut.”

  
  
  
  
  


Hoseok felt only slightly slutty when he and Jooheon arrived at the party. There were already some people there that Hoseok recognized from anime events but the first person who came up to talk to them was Jooheon’s precious admin himself.

“Welcome Halloweebs,” Minhyuk exclaimed, throwing his arms around them. 

“Hallo _ weebs?” _ Hoseok repeated, snickering at Jooheon’s pained expression. Hoseok didn’t understand how Jooheon had a crush on the cringiest guy in the anime club but the guy was cute he supposed.

“What are you?” Jooheon asked, sizing up Minhyuk’s striped shirt and denim shorts (that were also kind of too short.) 

“I’m Ness!” he replied with a grin. “From Earthbound!”

“Earthbound isn’t an anime.” 

Minhyuk rolled his eyes. “Okay, whatever. I still look cute though.” He blinked at Jooheon’s bare chest and said, “I like your Luffy costume.” 

Hoseok was sure Jooheon flushed pink under his straw hat and he had to stop himself from making fun of him right then and there. He probably would have, until Minhyuk turned to him confusedly. “And…” he began slowly, “what are you?”

Hoseok blinked at him. “You don’t know what I am?” 

Minhyuk poked the tiny pigtail that Hoseok tied onto the side of his fluffy hair. “Not quite,” he admitted with a chuckle.

“I’m Misty.” Hoseok stated matter-of-factly. “Like, from Pokemon.” 

_ “Misty?”  _

Jooheon snickered at how Minhyuk gawked at Hoseok and suddenly connected the dots in his head. Hoseok’s too small shorts that stopped right above his ass cheek was connected with red suspenders over his shoulders. And maybe his pale yellow, gym tank top was too tight and too small for his chest. 

“Wow,” Minhyuk whistled, clearly amused. “You’re really not being subtle with how proud you are about your new gym routine, aren’t you?”

Hoseok feigned a look of shock. “Misty is my favorite Pokemon character! Her lack of clothing has absolutely nothing to do with it!” 

Jooheon scoffed. “I told you, you look like a slut.” 

“You mean _ hot,”  _ Hoseok corrected. “And we’re all sluts here. It’s Halloween.” 

“Well maybe not  _ all  _ of us,” Minhyuk said with a low chuckle. He looked pointedly into the kitchen where a boy Hoseok recognized as Changkyun was sitting alone, angrily downing small paper cups of punch. 

“Is he…?” Jooheon murmured. “Kirito?” 

Minhyuk guffawed under his palm. “Yeah,” he choked out. “He figured anime club’s costume party meant come in full cosplay so he came in that,” he snickered, pointing to Changkyun’s long black coat and foam sword. “He’s mad because he’s hot in that costume but not quite the same hot as you.” Minhyuk threw a subtle wink at Jooheon and Hoseok was ready to puke. 

They talked for a few more minutes but Hoseok caught on very quickly that he was being a third wheel as Jooheon worked his dimples on Minhyuk so he excused himself to go talk to others. 

He spoke to a bit to an upperclassman that was in a few of his classes. Hyunwoo was Goku this year, judging from his telltale blue trimmed orange jumpsuit. The difference though was that the top of his costume was opened up to make a large, plunging V all the way down to his belt. Hyunwoo had a nice abdomen and if Hoseok hadn’t decided that this year’s Halloween costume was going to show off his thighs, he probably would have taken his shirt up just to make it clear that he also had a nice abdomen.

But he was very satisfied with his thighs and his Misty costume so he stayed as is. 

“So,” Hoseok asked him, “is Hyungwon going to be Chi-Chi?” Hyungwon was Hyunwoo’s boyfriend and was kind of notorious for always having an amazing costume.

Hyunwoo frowned. “No. He insisted that his costume had been planned for months when I told him we should be Goku and Chi-Chi together. It’s kind our first Halloween together so I wanted to do a couple costume.”

Hoseok raised an eyebrow. “Could you have matched Hyungwon?”

Hyunwoo groaned, his eyes near rolling to the back of his head. “You know, Hyungwon wanted me to match with him. But I’m not going to be his fucking counterpart.”

“What is he?” 

As if there was a cue, Hyungwon himself came thundering in through the entrance, his arms wide as he welcomed himself in. Hoseok noticed that he was pulling someone along with him though.

“He spent two months making that piece of shit,” Hyunwoo grumbled. 

Hyungwon came over, his long legs accentuated from the black pants he wore up to his waist. “I spent three months,” he corrected with a wave of his arms. His puffy sleeve nearly smacked Hyunwoo in the face as he spoke.

Next to him, a boy with brown hair peeking out from underneath a cap snickered and Hoseok realized that this was Hyungwon’s roommate, Kihyun. Hoseok didn’t speak to him much, at least not enough to know him. But Kihyun’s costume most definitely piqued his interest because Kihyun was wearing a familiar cap, a sleeveless blue vest open over a white tank top and fingerless gloves. He looked good. 

“Hey,” Hoseok said, looking him over. “Nice costume.”

Kihyun raised an eyebrow and then smiled at Hoseok’s costume. “Yours is nice too.”

“You see,” Hyunwoo said to Hyungwon. “You see?  _ They’re _ even matching costumes and they’re not even dating.” 

“We don’t need to match to let people know we’re dating!” Hyungwon told him. “Besides, I’m sure Kihyun is Ash just by coincidence. It’s not like Hoseok  _ planned  _ to be Misty with him.” He turned towards them. “Right?”

Kihyun shook his head. “No, of course not,” he chuckled. “I didn’t know that Hoseok was going to be…” His eyes raked over Hoseok’s bare thighs before he blinked out of his small reverie. “Misty,” he finished with a shrug. “Had no clue. I just dressed as my favorite character.”

Hoseok grinned and added, “Me too!” 

Hyungwon looked at him with a moment’s worth of disbelief. “Your favorite is Misty?” 

“Yeah--”

“Okay, but Dawn is the best.” 

Hoseok didn’t have time to rebuke his statement with how Misty was clearly superior because she was the original girl before Hyungwon turned back to a slightly miffed Hyunwoo.

“You look ridiculous,” Hyunwoo said with a frown. “Do you see anyone here wearing as much clothes as you?” 

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow. “I see Kirito in the kitchen if that’s what you’re asking.”

“No, I’m saying that everyone here is showing some type of skin and you’re all covered up.” Hyunwoo frowned. “And you’re coat is bright pink.”

“It is pink and  _ periwinkle,”  _ Hyungwon said. “No Howl is going to wear  _ just  _ a pink coat. You’re just mad because we’re not a couple costume.”

“That’s exactly why I’m mad.” Hyunwoo told him snappily.

Hyungwon shrugged dramatically. “Well, you could have matched me if you just wore the costume I made for you,” he sang.

“I’m not going to be fucking Sophie, Hyungwon! I’m not going to be a buff grandma, thank you very much.”

“We would have made a great couple.”

“A better one if we were Goku and Chi-Chi.”

Hyungwon scoffed and turned to Kihyun. “Hand me your Pokedex.” He snatched it from Kihyun’s hand once he fished it out of his pocket and opened it up in front of Hyunwoo. “I seem to have found a little bitch,” he deadpanned. “A whiny Pokemon.”

“I’m _ Goku.” _

“Yes, as in your costume is drab.”

“This is what I get for dating a fashion major, I’ve brought this upon myself.”

“Hey.” Hoseok nearly jumped when he felt someone poke his shoulder but it turned out to be Kihyun. “Do you want to grab some snacks? I get the feeling that this is going to go on for a while.” He looked pointedly at how Hyunwoo started to argue with Hyungwon over how dumb it was to dye his hair blonde for his Halloween costume.

“Yeah,” Hoseok chuckled and followed Kihyun out to the kitchen.

 

 

 

 

 

He had never actually spent time alone with Kihyun before. They had gone to events in the same friend group but they hadn’t ever spoken to each other one on one like this. Hoseok had never taken the time to ever look at Kihyun properly either and now, even in the poor house lighting and the shadow of his Ash Ketchum hat, he noticed that Kihyun was quite attractive. Maybe more so, since he was dressed as Ash.

“So,” Hoseok began as they stopped in front of the assorted snacks, “Ash, huh?” 

Kihyun nodded with a chuckle. “Yeah, Ash. I didn’t realize someone else would be dressing up as a Pokemon character tonight.”

Hoseok snickered. “Me neither. Although, it seems like people are having a hard time realizing I’m Misty. I thought the red suspenders were pretty obvious giveaway though.”

“I caught on pretty quick,” Kihyun replied with a smile. “Besides, Ash should be able to recognize Misty anywhere. Even if Misty takes the form of…” he trailed off as he looked over Hoseok’s frame again “a big boy with nice thighs.” 

“I see.” Hoseok grinned coyly. “Nice thighs are your type, hm?”

“Actually, I’m Ash so I think technically strong types are more my type.” He bat his eyelashes playfully. “So it’s less of your thighs and more of the muscle.”

Hoseok raised an eyebrow as he leaned closer to Kihyun on the counter. “Strong types, hm? So you’re into Machokes more than Misty? I can make that happen.” 

“Can you?” Kihyun asked interestedly. He turned his cap backwards and leaned his arms on the counter. “Cause you know. The stronger you are, the more inclined I am to catch you.”

“I can promise you though, I’m definitely strong enough. I’ve got a lot of HPl.” 

“Hmm.” Kihyun tapped his lips and tilted his head. “Then it sounds like you’re just my type.” Then from his pocket he pulled out a small Pokeball and tapped it against Hoseok’s nose. “But only if you want to join me.”

“Cute,” Hoseok mused as he took the Pokeball into his hands. “But you can’t catch a human.” 

Kihyun laughed and shrugged. “It was worth a shot.” 

“Are you flirting with me?” Hoseok asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

“I thought that was pretty clear.” 

Hoseok laughed and handed him his Pokeball back. “Alright, well… consider it successful.” He leaned back onto the counter and grinned. “And that you can have my digletts.” 

“Your what--”

“Digits. Digletts, digits. My phone number.” 

Kihyun burst out laughing and Hoseok figured it was one of the nicest laughs he’d ever heard.  _ “Oh,” _ he giggled. “You know,” he began, “I couldn’t believe I’d found a male Misty in here. You look borderline ridiculous.”

“Excuse me,” Hoseok gasped, feigning offense. “It happens to be a great costume.” 

Kihyun shrugged in acknowledgment. “Yeah, I guess. I think my Ash costume is better.”

“No, I think my Misty costume is much better.”

“I can’t believe you think Misty is the best girl.”

“Because she is?”

“I’m pretty partial to May myself.” 

“Yeah, but a May costume isn’t as good. Which is why Misty is the best option as a girl and a costume.”

“Your ass is sticking out though.” 

“Yeah, that’s kind of the point.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween friends!  
> i was going to originally do an actual spooky oneshot but then i didn't like it and scrapped it last second LOL next year maybe  
> but pls have this instead ; v ; 
> 
> thank you for reading, comments are loved! <333 and hmu on twitter @_pokiwon!  
> happy halloween !!!


End file.
